<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shooting stars can't fix the world by Gothams_Only_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536765">shooting stars can't fix the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf'>Gothams_Only_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Ode to the Left Hand of Ifrit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barret Month 2020, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, wound treatment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret loses and lives, this time for Marlene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barret Wallace &amp; Marlene Wallace, Biggs &amp; Jessie &amp; Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Sakaki &amp; Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart &amp; Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Ode to the Left Hand of Ifrit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shooting stars can't fix the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M LATE FOR WEEK TWO AND THREE BUT FUCKIT.</p><p>ENJOY~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Marlene. </p><p>He had to find Marlene, for Dyne. </p><p>Oh gods. He hoped ShinRa wasn't that heartless that they'd—</p><p>No.</p><p>He couldn't be thinking like that, doused in the ashes of his home. </p><p>"Marlene!" He roared it this time, praying to every god listening that she'd hear him. </p><p>"Bullet, bullet, bu-<i>huh</i>-let! Daddy!" Marlene sobbed and Barret scooped her up with his left hand, grateful when she tucked her face against his neck. </p><p>"You alright sweetheart?" He never wanted her to see the wound he'd gotten. </p><p>Marlene hiccuped, shaking her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Dumb question, huh? Hey, you remember the butterflies?" </p><p>"Buttflie?" </p><p>"Yeah baby," he kept talking as he looked straight ahead at the single patch of night sky that shone in the debris cloud. "Your Daddy called 'em over for you. He asked the Monarch of the butterflies if she wanted to go hang out with Princess Marlene..." </p><p>Barret talked until he was hoarse, talked until the burning and the ash and the <i><b>every heart-wrenching thing</b></i>  washed away at the sight of the ocean.</p>
<hr/><p>The crash of the waves woke him, Marlene's body resting in the curve of his arm. He gasped, his right arm aching. </p><p>Barret gritted his teeth, tightened the tourniquet and then bared his teeth at the approaching figure. </p><p>"Easy, easy," the man gave a reassuring smile, almost blinding even with the sun. Black spikes and steel grey eyes that almost reminded him of—No, not going there, he needs to make sure Marlene is okay and <i>then</i> he can break down. "Name's Alric Fair. You come from that mess in Corel? We went lookin' for survivors, me 'n my wife, but found..." </p><p>"... Not much, huh?" Barret replied hoarsely. </p><p>"Water for you-and, uh, little one? She's a cute lil thing! Reminds me of my boy, though he'd hate to hear it nowadays," Mr. Fair chuckled wryly as he handed over a fresh water skin. "He'd say, 'Dad, hunting's low level stuff,' and I'd likely tell the punk that huntin's still good." </p><p>Barret flicked a Libra at the water and found it clean as a whistle. He chugged half of it before he carefully nudged Marlene awake. "Hon, you want some water?" She coughed, stuck out her tongue and tried to scrape it off with her dirty hands. "No, no, clean hands, Mar." He poured some of the water over them and then helped her scrub off the debris. He made her swish her mouth out first before she could drink anything, just like he'd done. "Thank you," </p><p>"No problem. Actually, c'n I take a look?" Fair gestured to his arm, the one Barret had bound and hadn't looked at again. </p><p>"Da-rn it. Yeah, if you wouldn't mind? Baby, how's your tummy feelin'?" He questioned as Marlene tried to peek over his shoulder. He didn't want her seeing ShinRa's bullshit. </p><p>"Making funny noises!" She crowed, smiling up at him for all she was worth. </p><p>Barret loved her so much. She was a light in the dark, she really was. </p><p>"I'm gonna go ahead and rinse this out and give it a quick ol' Cura. That okay?" Fair prodded lightly as he pulled out medical supplies from his inventory, the type monster hunters wore at their hips. </p><p>"Go for it," he ordered, gritting his teeth as he braced. The water hit first, soothing what was left of his right arm. The alcohol was brief but burned as though Ifrit had set his arm ablaze. Barret chewed at his lip as the Cura washed through at a high level, almost Mastered with the way the aftermath tasted a bit like the Mako springs. </p><p>"Alrighty, I c'n only offer shelter at my house in Gongaga but I gotta couple of Chocobos back thataway." Fair mentioned. "You mind if I strap your kiddo to you? There's a harness 'round here some-ah-ha!" He pulled out a front harness, a back harness and a side-sling, offering them to Marlene with a smile she returned. "Which one, sweetheart?" </p><p>"Dat one!" Marlene giggled, the side-sling strapping placing her somewhere on his left hip but taking the strain off of his arm. Fair strapped him up and then put Marlene in, absently bandaging the stump with fresh, off-white linen. </p><p>"It'll help it breathe a lil, that way we don't get an infection," Fair offered when Barret grunted out an inquiry. "We might be able to get old Sakaki to take a look at that for you." </p><p>"What's he gonna do?" </p><p>"Get you a prosthetic, more 'n likely. He's good about that." Alright, maybe Fair wasn't so bad. "An' use my first name, I c'n practically hear you usin' my last name."</p>
<hr/><p>Alric and his wife were delighted by Marlene, getting her fresh clothes and food for the two of them after the harrowing ride across the plains down through Gongaga's jungles. </p><p>The old Wutainese man took one look at Barret's arms and tutted. "I am Sakaki. I'll look into making you an attachment, seeing as how you still got a good chunk of your arm left." </p><p>"I can't thank you enough-" </p><p>Sakaki held up a hand, frowned and said, "You might now but I await it when it is most needed." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"You'll know when you get there."</p>
<hr/><p>First it was a hammer-hand, much like the one he'd used in the mines and the weight of it was enough to make him angry as he recovered with the Fairs. </p><p>"Not this one," Barret managed, pulling the mechanism to drop it to the floor of the forge carefully. "... Too many memories in that shape." </p><p>"Ah, I see," Sakaki murmured, "I will try again," </p><p>The second hand was a shovel, adapted to be wielded easily and effectively. Barret hated it on sight, put it on and dropped it off just as quickly. </p><p>"No?" </p><p>"No." This time his tone was flat. </p><p>The third hand, a hook, had him pacing in the forge. </p><p>"... I think," here Sakaki paused, scrubbed at the side of his face, leaving a streak of soot when he dropped it. "I think, no matter what I make you, Mr. Wallace, it will never be enough. You're too enraged by ShinRa to think of anything but your little one and revenge." </p><p>Barret stopped abruptly at the quiet sound of defeat coming from the blacksmith. </p><p>"I got work to do and all you're doin' is tryin' to make me what I <i>was</i>, not what I am now. I <i><b>burned in Corel</b></i> an' what's left of me might jus' be revenge and livin' for Marlene but you know what? You don't get to make that decision for me." He snarled out lowly over the roar of the forge flames, "If you won't help, I'll find someone who will."  </p><p>"Then so be it. Here, I made this in case you were still bent on revenge." Sakaki offered a leather bundle of straps, quickly fitted it to his stump and pointed out, "This will attach to any number of weapons, gunarms included. I was hoping not to use it." </p><p>Barret looked at the man, old age making what must've been a proud man bent, and blew out his next breath instead of snapping. "Thank you. I know you didn't want to go and give me this. Hey, maybe when this mess is over... I could come back for a hand? Just for the sake of peace livin', y'know?" </p><p>Sakaki looked up at him, snorted and murmured, "I shall look forward to you at peace then."</p>
<hr/><p>The gunarm clanked as Alric mounted it for him, the weight of it almost as heavy as the guilt he bore for Corel's destruction. </p><p>"You ever need anything, you come call on us Fairs, okay?" Alric patted his right arm, which was also a test for the attachment. Say what he might about peace, Sakaki was a damn good smith and knew what he was about. </p><p>Barret scooped up Marlene, tucked her into the side sling again and mounted the Chocobo with a little effort. </p><p>"... Barret, you didn't hear it from me but maybe, you might want to head for Cosmo. Some folks might appreciate your aim." </p><p>"You mean...?" </p><p>AVALANCHE. </p><p>The ones that had been blamed for Corel in the news. The ones ShinRa had sworn upside down and sideways that was who they'd been looking for in Corel but never found them. </p><p>"Mmn, I do. Be careful; you've got that one to look after. Good luck and may Typhoon guide your way." </p><p>"An' Ifrit guide yours." He managed around the lump in his throat.</p>
<hr/><p>They wanted to set him up with some inexperienced kids? </p><p>Barret rolled his eyes and adjusted Marlene asleep on his shoulder, her tiny fingers gripping the slack of his gunarm's harness. </p><p>The ride from Junon was long; long enough for him to think on his first meeting with them.</p>
<hr/><p><i>Barret picked up the flyer in his hands, the sharply written 'A' on the paper a dead giveaway for the organization he was looking for.</i> </p><p>
  <i>"Aren't you a little old to be running away and joining that circus?" The quip came from a patron and Barret snorted.</i>
</p><p><i>"Better than following the other one and gettin' your ass kicked by the ringleader."</i> </p><p>
  <i>"What makes you say that?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Picked the wrong side last time around; figured I'd make good and join the other one, just to see if they're any different."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The patron leaned back and whispered, "In that case, meet me around the back in ten minutes?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"... And why the fuck would I do that?" Barret inquired idly, adjusting the gunarm in a not-so-subtle display of strength.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Because, I may or may not belong to said circus."</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>The truck shuddered to a stop shortly after it enter Sector Seven of Midgar. </p><p>"Your stop is the bar known as Seventh Heaven. They wear red headbands. Find them, get them a bit more organized and then we'll contact you through one of our side channels. Keep an eye out." </p><p>"Hmph, all o' this hush hush and none of the boom y'all promised me." He countered. </p><p>"Oh that. You'll see plenty soon enough." </p><p>"Thanks for the ride," he opened the door, shuffled Marlene so that she rode a little higher and then kicked the door shut, patting the roof of the tiny truck into moving out of his way. </p><p>Sector Seven looked even worse in person, Barret barging through the gamut of people thronging about through sheer dint of his size. He paused halfway through, ducked into the item shop and asked, "Which way to the bar?" </p><p>"Which bar?" came the laconic response. </p><p>Barret grinned, slapped his palm against the counter and said quietly, "Seventh Heaven." </p><p>"Look, pal, if you're here about the water filter-" </p><p>Barret growled in the back of his throat. "The bar, you piece of dirt, don't make me repeat myself." </p><p>"That way and to the left," the employee quavered, handing over some Gil too. "That's for the bar owner! I'm not late!" </p><p>He counted out the Gil, some decent change and then left, bee-lining straight for the bar and politely knocked. </p><p>"We're closed!" came the cheerful response. </p><p>"I got money for your water filter?" He replied, scrubbing at the back of his neck. "And maybe got sent here by a bit of a disaster." </p><p>"Oh! Hold on then," there was a quiet grunt, a click and then Barret was face to face with a kid, one who was barely over Noctua's 20-something. "I <i>know</i> that look, I'm old enough to serve alcohol. Come in, come in! I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart. You are?" </p><p>She ushered them inside, closing the bar doors behind them. </p><p>"Barret Wallace. You the owner?" </p><p>"Yeah, I've been busy doing prep work for the day! Oh hello! Who's this?" The sweet smile had him softening. </p><p>"My little girl's Marlene. Don't suppose you've got a place for us to stay?" He answered happily, setting down the Gil. "This's from the item shop down a ways." </p><p>"I do, actually! I've got an opening over at the hotel or you can stay above the bar? Thank you, by the way, for collecting that. He kept asking me out on a date thinking that would fix his tab with us." </p><p>"Glad to help then. Us as in..?" </p><p>"Mm, that group. It's to help raise money without taking too much from people who can't give. The Sector's always been kind of tight so we try to focus on businesses instead." Tifa agreed easily. </p><p>"I'll take you up on that above the bar offer. Mar needs a real bed, not one of those camp cot things they have in Tents." Barret sighed, pillowing his cheek briefly on Marlene's hair.</p>
<hr/><p>Kids. </p><p>All three of 'em, but Biggs was their unofficial leader. </p><p>"Alright, HQ sent me to help y'all out. What do you have going?" </p><p>"The water filters, some monster hunts through Tifa... The bigger branch here has been eyeballing the Reactors lately." Biggs laid out steadily. </p><p>"Sounds about right," he murmured. "How about general mischief? Causing trouble for the ShinRa grunts?" </p><p>"Oh, uh, I had an idea for flour bombs?" </p><p>Barret chuckled, gave into the need to ruffle Wedge's hair and said, "More bomb, less flour, kid." </p><p>"Oh! Like," here a patch of papers were shuffled and a design handed over, "this?" </p><p>"Yup! Cause chaos but don't be hurting innocents if we can help it." </p><p>"... That's not what HQ says," Jessie hedged. </p><p>"Yeah, well, that's my personal rule. If you can abide by it, I'd be real happy. Seen too many get hurt already by ShinRa. Do we really want to be adding to that total?" He countered swiftly. </p><p>Wedge shook his head, Jessie's sharp rebuke of AVALANCHE's more dangerous missions a relief. </p><p>Biggs, however, was grinning. "Think I'm gonna like you, boss." </p><p>Somehow the weight of the name didn't sting as much as it could have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment, complain, ect.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>